1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic whose active constituents are specified plant extracts and which has a very good skin-smoothing activity.
2. Related Art of the Invention
A number of cosmetic products are known which have an anti-inflammatory activity on the skin. DE 199 33 857, for example, discloses a cosmetic containing extracts from plants of the Piperaceae family. It is further known from a plurality of patents and other publications that vitamins and antioxidants can be used to prevent signs of ageing and for skin care. It is also known that new epidermal cells will form due to the use of fruit acids (AHA acids; AHA effect), thus contributing to skin regeneration; however, this method is much disputed because of its side effects.